


Smoky Mountain Rain

by Jqwuigz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betrayal, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, M/M, Serious Injuries, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Small Towns, True Love, angsty angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jqwuigz/pseuds/Jqwuigz
Summary: Rey's world is turned upside-down after the death of the only parental figure she's ever known, Maz Kanata. While grieving her loss, Rey also learns Maz has left everything to her...including her 1,000 acre, Tennessee farm. And if matters couldn't get any worse, Rey soon discovers that her new farm is on the top of the "want" list for the First Order, one of the biggest development corporations in the U.S.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. The Phone Call

Rey felt hot tears cloud her vision as she desperately felt for something to steady herself. She could feel her phone begin to tremble against her ear while she willed herself to stay standing. She needed to find somewhere private and _fast_. Despite the furious ache she felt in her heart that made her want to shriek and sob, Rey was not one to fall apart in front of others. She rounded the corner to her office just in time, stumbling inside as she somehow managed to unlock the door with her trembling fingers.

“I’ll…I – I’ll be there right away.” Rey stammered before letting the phone drop to her side. The earth rushed to meet her as she collapsed onto her knees.

This phone call was expected, of course. Even inevitable. But to hear the calm, comforting voice on the other end tell her, with such finality, that someone she loved so completely was gone…the permanence felt like a punch to the gut.

Maz Kanata, the closest thing to a mother Rey had ever known, was dead.

The tears fell faster as Rey choked back a scream. Her life had been so desperate and dark…so bleak and hopeless before Maz took her in. Her death felt like a dam finally giving way, succumbing to the constant onslaught of pressure behind it. In that moment Rey let that loneliness crash against her and wrap her in its cold grip. Its painful familiarity made her huff like she’d been doused in cold water.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Rey gasped.

Maz had been sick for what felt like an eternity, when in reality it had only been a few short months. Cancer is a bitch like that. Rey had spent every free moment at the hospital and the past few days were no exception. Most of the time Finn and Rose had to physically carry her from her makeshift bed of hospital chairs and pillows to her apartment so she could shower and eat something besides chocolate pudding and turkey sandwiches from a vending machine.

The doctors had said Maz was reaching the end. Maz had known it, too. Rey could see it in her lingering looks, the way she hesitated before releasing Rey from her grip. No. Nope. No. Rey had pushed those thoughts _way_ deep down.

She sniffled as she wiped at her mascara-stained cheeks. Their last night together Maz had been doing well. They talked and laughed and…last night Maz had told Rey how proud she was of her. How much she loved her. Those words alone were enough to break Rey down and build her back up again.

“Oh, my god…” Rey realized now that Maz was saying goodbye. She felt a second wave of sobs wrack her body.

Maz had something…other-worldly about her. It was the best way Rey knew how to explain it. Like her eyes had seen beyond the short time she was gifted on this earth. It drew Rey in. It steadied her. Rey had felt an unexplainable connection with Maz since the day she met her so many years ago. Even as a young teenager, Rey was drawn to the tiny, bug-eyed woman. Over the years, Maz had shown Rey love and compassion that orphaned children rarely found – much less orphaned teenagers.

Rey wanted to curl into a ball like she did when she was a child, shielding herself from the harsh realities of life. She knew Rose would come to find her soon, Rey was terrible at concealing her emotions. She must have looked like a ghost when she recognized the number glowing on her screen and excused herself from the meeting. She gripped her knees tighter.

Rey met Rose in college as freshman roommates. They were instant friends – something Rey sorely lacked in high school. They quickly bonded over their mutual love for murder podcasts and shared inexperience with boys. Over those four years they had become inseparable. Rey imagined it was what girls born with sisters felt like.

It was during those years Rey also met Finn, literally crashing into him one day during her rush between classes. To her surprise, he had laughed when he caught her by the shoulders, a second before the head-on collision. Rey was notoriously clumsy and was most often met by anger when her haphazard behavior impacted others.

“Dr. Phasma’s class was really that bad, huh?” he joked as he set her up-right.

He must have seen her exit the biology lecture hall. She snorted.

“Not you, too?” she laughed, shoulders instantly relaxing.

“I’m ashamed to admit this, but this is actually my _second_ semester taking her class,” his cheeks reddened slightly. “Turns out the ‘only show up for the test’ method of college doesn’t work. Who would have thought? Oh, I’m Finn, by the way,” he said as he extended his hand.

“Rey,” she smiled as she clasped her hand in his. “And no judgements here, I’ve had actual nightmares that feature Dr. Phasma and that lecture hall,” she shuddered.

“Nice to meet you, Rey.” His smile was warm and inviting. “Look, I know what I just told you doesn’t exactly make me seem like the best study buddy, but if you ever want to suffer together, I basically live in the library Thursday nights.”

“Are you kidding? I’m there! My roommate took her course and aced it. She’s pretty much a genius, but utterly useless when it comes to teaching me. That’d be great!” Rey smiled at her newfound friend.

The following semester Rose, Finn, and Rey moved into the apartment they would share for the next three years. They were some of the best years of Rey’s life.

After graduation, Rose moved to D.C. and Rey to Baltimore, close enough to still see each other regularly. Finn stayed behind to finish his Masters. Rey had spent her post-college years as a social worker, helping kids through a system she knew all too well. But the process was gut-wrenching. And draining. Rey decided she wanted to reach families _before_ they got to the point of intervention. So, three years after their graduation, Rey sat Rose down and told her about her dream to start a non-profit that targeted families and youth. Rose was in from day one. They decided to headquarter the organization in Baltimore because of Rey’s connections in the city. Finn had actually followed suit and moved the year before and although he kept his engineering job, he regularly volunteered.

Feeling the last of her sobs subside, Rey took a steadying breath. Thinking of her friends grounded her. The grip of her loneliness began to loosen. She kept her eyes closed as she felt warm hands around her shoulders. She must have missed the sound of her office door opening.

“Finn will be here soon,” Rose said in a soft voice. “He grabbed your bag.” Rose tightened her grip and pressed her cheek into Rey’s hair. Rey closed her eyes and sighed.


	2. The Phone Call pt. 2

The shrill ring of the phone shook Kylo from his deep concentration. He paused before turning his attention from his bright computer screen.

“What?” he bit, bringing the phone to his ear as he eyed the flashing “HUX” on the caller ID.

“She’s gone.” His accent did nothing to smooth the bitter edge to his words.

“Who’s gone?” Kylo countered, although he knew very well who. Ever since he caught word of Maz Kanata’s declining health, Kylo kept an ear to the ground. Initially, he thought the news of the family friend’s cancer diagnosis sad. Although he only spent a handful of years in the town, he remembered her welcoming smile and knack for peach cobbler.

He hated thinking about his childhood. He could feel his pulse start to quicken, the way his jaw set. His parents constantly fighting. The bitter loneliness that seemed to stretch across years. He was a resentful teenager. Hell, he still carried that resentment in his heart. He was unruly, that much was true. Trouble had a way of finding him back then.

In a last-ditch effort to quell his behavioral problems his parents shipped him off to that podunk town in the middle of nowhere. He knew the decision was nothing more than a thinly veiled attempt to saddle someone else with the responsibility of ‘setting Ben straight.’ The transition to living with his uncle was…bumpy, to say the least. Looking back, Kylo was surprised the man had even offered to take him in.

Still, Kylo never thought the obscure connection he had to that small Smoky Mountain community would amount to anything more than a piece of trivia. And _yet_.

“You very well know who!” Hux was irritated now. Kylo knew he deeply resented being passed up for such an important assignment. The land Maz Kanata’s farm sat upon was worth millions. What’s more is that Maz, and the whole town for that matter, had seemed completely oblivious to that fact. And, if Kylo’s source was correct, she planned to leave the entire farm to her adopted daughter in the throes of starting her own non-profit over eight hours away.

 _Rey_.

Maz had taken the scrappy looking girl under her wing the year before Kylo had left for college. If Kylo thought hard enough, he might even recall the handful times Luke had invited them over for dinner.

“Snoke has arranged for you to leave first thing,” Hux stated. “I assume you’re packed?”

They had spent weeks preparing for this moment. By all accounts, this shouldn’t take more than a few days. The girl surely wouldn’t want the farm. Still, to get her to sign over the land would take careful navigation. They decided he would start with the funeral. Attend and pay his respects. He hadn’t been back in almost a decade and hoped he could slip his presence in without too much attention. He knew his uncle would be suspicious.

Ultimately, they decided he should spend time observing and getting to know her. Grief leaves people vulnerable. The right mix of empathy and compassion and the land would be his. He’d finally get the power, the recognition he ashamedly craved from Snoke.

“I am. And I assume the car will be waiting?” Everything down to the vehicle he would drive was meticulously planned. Something nice, but not too nice. A truck. Something older, early 2000s. Truthfully, the façade didn’t feel so ill-fitting. He tried to remember the boy who worked long days on his uncle’s farm. Who drove into town to sell vegetables and buy groceries. He imagined the truck wasn’t dissimilar from the one his uncle had. The thoughts churned conflict within him.

He remembered his first month living with his uncle. He arrived just days after his fourteenth birthday. He ran away almost every night, each time making it further and further. The first few times he managed to hot-wire his uncle’s car. But Luke was smart. He never left a full tank of gas. Then one night, he decided to go East instead of West, venturing deep into the Great Smoky Mountains on foot. That memory made his heart race.

He began the hike making good time, following a route he meticulously planned. But in the dead of night he found himself off course, fallen trees and blocked paths forcing him to take alternate routes. Hours into his trip he found himself scaling a steep wall of rock, yards above any discernable ground. Suddenly, he felt the ground under his feet begin to shift and give way. His stomach rose into his throat as he began his free-fall down, down, down…

The crunch was sickening. It was all he remembered before the world went dark – darker than the black night he had been hiking in. He awoke what he guessed was hours later, when the pain in his leg made him vomit and scream. He was sure he was going to die. The fear he felt in the hours following… he never wanted to feel that way again.

He attempted to wrap his leg in pieces of his ripped shirt and the thickest sticks he could find. He remembered how, in old movies, people would brace their legs this way. But the pain kept making him faint and vomit, eventually all he could do to combat the exhaustion was lay still on his back. He had lost a fair amount of blood and knew he was in trouble when, suddenly, the pain started fading away.

He remembered staring at the morning sky, taking stock of his short life. He cursed his parents for abandoning him. He pleaded with God, something, _anything_ , to pull him through this. Hot tears streamed down his face as he vowed to stop running away, if only he could make it out alive.

He sobbed when he heard the faint sounds of a familiar voice calling, “Ben? Beeeeen!”

 _But that boy was naïve_ , he told himself. The world doesn’t bend to your will with a cheery attitude and good intentions. _No, you have to fight to get what you want,_ he reminded himself. _You have to let the past die, kill it if you have to_. He held fast to his resolve. True, the small mountain town had offered him solace when he was hurting. But outside of that town of a couple hundred, the world didn’t owe you shit.

“It is,” Hux confirmed, shaking him from his thoughts.

“Good,” Ren stated, swiveling his large black office chair to face the map on the wall. The farm was outlined in a thick red border. The land that would solidify his future.


	3. Homeward Bound

Rey squeezed her eyes shut as the plane shuttered through a small bout of turbulence. She _hated_ flying. Something about being suspended in the air, thousands of feet above the ground, made her feel sick. The Benadryl did little against her raging anxiety. Luckily, Rose and Finn were unfazed, both snoozing quietly beside her. She glanced down at the large hand wrapped around hers. When the plane had started to rattle Finn wordlessly scooped her hand into his. She doubted he even had to open his eyes. God, she was thankful for them.

Out of the window Rey watched the plane glide closer and closer to the sea of soft white clouds below. The sunrise had just begun to crest over the skyline, setting the sky ablaze with deep pinks and bright oranges dripping against a blue-green canvas. She could see glimpses of the mountain range below them. The tips of the trees were just beginning to yellow with the gentle kiss of fall. The Smoky Mountains were beautiful this time of year.

She sighed as she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the plastic window. The last twenty-four hours had been a whirlwind. After Rose found her, Finn arrived and drove them to the hospital to collect what few material things Maz had left behind. Walking through the sliding glass hospital doors Rey felt…detached. Removed. She could see her friends eyeing her, like some sort of ticking time-bomb. But in all honesty, she felt numb.

They were met by a bereavement specialist who explained the next steps. Rey tried to listen, but the sound of her pounding heart drowned out any discernible words. Maz, it seemed, had meticulously planned her death. Her body would be embalmed and flown home the following day. She heard the woman say something about the funeral home, about registering the death, about an attorney… Rey glanced at her friends. Rose looked intently at the woman, nodding at her words, notebook and pen in hand. Rey felt her emotions swell and crash against her like a wave. Tears fogged her vision as the sudden onslaught yanked her from her numbness and anchored her to the present. Rey would never get accustomed to the caring and kindness her friends showed her. It made her feel uncomfortable, loved, and embarrassed all at the same time. She felt her cheeks flush. It was too much.

“Rey? You okay?” she felt Finns warm hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah, I – yeah. I think I just need to sit down,” she managed. Rose and Finn exchanged looks, an unspoken conversation passing between them.

“I’ll find you,” Rose said softly, nodding towards the hallway.

She let Finn guide her to a set of vacant chairs in a mostly empty lounge area. Rey lowered herself into a faded pink chair as she took a steadying breath.

“That’s it. Deep breaths,” he said, rubbing a small circle on her back. “Focus on what’s around you.”

She willed herself to focus on the solid ground beneath her feet, the smooth wood of the armchair against her fingertips. _Stay grounded_ , she pleaded. When her anxiety got the better of her, she felt lost in a sea of nothingness. Her body felt void of gravity, lost to space. After a long moment, she could feel her heartbeat steady as she let her gaze wander out of the large glass window in front of her. The hospital campus was massive.

Rey had moved Maz to Hopkins shortly after she denied a second round of chemo. Her cancer was aggressive and relentless. It had laid claim to Maz before she even realized it was there. By the time the doctors had caught it, it was clear the cancer had already won. At Rey’s insistence, Maz had endured one round of chemo, but even Rey could see it wasn’t worth the price. The already small woman seemed to shrink into herself. The plump features of her face became concave, making her eyes hollow and dark. It scared Rey to see such a stark change in someone she loved so dearly.

After the failed chemo, Maz initially decided to live the remainder of her days in as much comfort and familiarity as possible. Rey reluctantly agreed to let Maz return home to the farm. Her neighbor and longtime friend, Luke, visited the hospital often and promised to check in regularly and help keep things around the house running. Rey had always liked the man. He had gentle eyes and a sharp sense of humor. Eventually, however, her illness demanded constant attention and Rey moved her to Baltimore. Although she was ashamed to admit it, she had always held onto hope for a miracle. Hopkins was one of the best hospitals in the nation. Surely, if there was a temple for such godly intervention, this was it.

It was hard to imagine that was less than a month ago.

The plane bumped and bounced on the tarmac shaking Rey from her thoughts as they landed in Knoxville. Once grounded, she half expected the weight on her chest to subside, the pressing sensation that made it difficult to breathe that usually accompanied plane rides. No such luck. Finn released her hand as he stirred beside her and went to fumble with his seatbelt. Although they would never admit it, she knew her friends must be exhausted.

After a few hours at the hospital, Rey and Rose returned to the office to tie up as much as they could before heading to the airport late in the evening. The first available flight wasn’t until early morning, but by the time they arrived and purchased their tickets, Rey didn’t feel much like going home to her empty apartment for a handful of sleepless hours. In fact, the last thing she wanted was to be alone.

They must have sensed her hesitation because neither suggested it. They simply found an empty row of chairs and set up camp. She and Rose finalized the plans for their extended absence, rescheduling important meetings and pushing project timelines. Rose built in dates in case Rey needed longer than two weeks. Rey could feel the knot in her stomach tighten – with their organization so young, every day seemed to count. Fortunately, however, Rey had longstanding relationships with the stakeholders they worked with. Several had already reached out to her with their condolences.

Satisfied with their plan, Rose closed her planner and rested her head on her arm. “I know it’s unlikely, but you really should try and get at least few hours of sleep,” she said through a yawn.

“I know. I…I know,” Rey sighed. She felt both better and worse now that work was figured out. The distraction was welcomed. Now, she yearned for a buffer between her and her thoughts. “The same goes for you,” she smiled at her friend.

“Oh, trust me, I’m about 3 minutes from _that_ ,” she pointed at Finn, mouth agape and drool trickling down his chin. Rey let out a snort. She turned to gaze out the airport window, popping a headphone into her ear. Settling into her seat, she let the events of the day catch up to her. Mentally, she felt raw and irritated, like her emotions had been battling a brutal sandstorm in a scorching desert. She could almost feel the gritty sand. There were moments she had found shelter, like when she realized Finn had grabbed her running shoes when he packed her things. There were other moments, however, when she felt like she could succumb to the elements, like when Luke called to offer his condolences. Hearing his voice…the fervor with which he attempted to keep himself together… Rey realized he might be the only other person who understood what she was going through. Even as a child, Rey recognized the strength of their friendship. It was so loving, so…intimate. At that time, Rey hadn’t known friendships to be that deep and personal.

Now, hearing him speak about Maz… his words were almost enough to break her. But Rey was skilled at shutting down her emotions in front of others. Besides Maz, Rose and Finn were the only people Rey trusted enough to be vulnerable. And building that trust had taken _years_. To Rey, showing emotion – good, bad, ugly – was one of the most honest forms of intimacy. She knew how much Luke must be hurting and lonely. She could tell his mood improved when she told him they were on their way already. He said he looked forward to finally meeting Rose and Finn.

The realization knocked Rey from her reflection – she was taking her friends _home_. It was something she had talked about for years, if they could only find the time. She had dreamed of taking Rose and Finn back to the farm, on horseback rides and hikes through the Smoky Mountains. The thoughts kicked up the sandy dust in her mind that made her eyes sting and water.

“I can’t believe it’s finally happening,” she said after a minute. “I’m taking you both to Takodana. I just wish…” she let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “I just wish it were for a different reason.” She paused when no response came. Rey turned to look back at her friend. She hadn’t been joking. Rose was out cold, head nestled onto Finn’s shoulder, mouth open and snoring softly. Rey smiled at her snoozing friends.

Now, awake and rubbing their eyes, Rose and Finn gathered their things from the overhead bin and followed Rey down the aisle of the plane.

“Get some good sleep?” she joked at Finn behind her.

“Actually, between the plane ride and the airport, I did. Which is good, because someone has to drive us to Takodana,” he winked at her.

“What? I can totally drive!” she shot back.

“Oh, I’d like to see that,” Rose popped her head from behind Finn. “You’ve been up for… twenty-four hours? More? I know you barely slept the night before; you were up sending emails at like 3am. And, you may not like planes, but I’ve never seen you keep your eyes open for a car ride longer than 15 minutes.”

Rey yelped as she knocked her hip into an armrest, falling back against Finn and nearly sending them both into the empty row of seats next to her.

“ _And_ you get one hundred times clumsier, which honestly puts those within ten feet of you in bodily danger.”

She knew Rose was right. Even now, she could feel the drunken giggles of sleep deprivation coming on.

“So, relax, Ms. Control Freak,” Finn smiled at her, “we’ve got you.”

“Fine,” she groaned, hoisting her bag higher onto her shoulder. “But if I fall asleep – and that is _if_ ,” she squinted and pointed at Rose, “then you have to promise to wake me when we get close.”

“Deal,” Rose looped her arm in Rey’s as they made their way out of the jet bridge and into the airport. “Now, seeing as we have about 10 minutes before sleep-deprived Rey fully takes over, Finn, you get rental car. Rey, baggage check. I’m too scared to think about it much, but somehow he managed to get all of our things into two suitcases. Text us when you’ve got the car outside,” she said as she began to bounce away.

“And what about you?” Finn asked.

“Me?” Rose asked, exasperated. “Why, I have the most important job of all.”

“She has to pee,” Rey said matter-of-factly.

“I have to pee,” Rose confirmed as she jogged away.

Rey scrolled through her email as she made her way to baggage claim. Of course, her inbox was already packed, and Rey skimmed subject lines as she eyed their bags making their way down the conveyor belt. Her eyes never left her phone as she hoisted each suitcase onto the floor beside her. Although she had promised Rose she wouldn’t work during her time home, she had to see if… “Oh – oh my god? Oh my god!” she squealed as she clicked the email titled ‘Notification of Award.’ “Rose!” she exclaimed as she rounded on her heels. “Rose, we – “ before she could take a step, she collided with something solid that sent her flying back onto the hard floor, phone skittering away and bags tumbling around her.

“What the – “ she began as her eyes fell on a pair of shoes before her. _Oh my god_ , she groaned internally. _A person, I just slammed myself into_ \- she paused when she realized they were still standing, cheeks turning a dark shade of red. Whoever they were, they must be sturdy because they seemed unfazed by a girl with two suitcases and a duffle bag running into them at full speed.

“Oh god,” she stammered, refusing to make eye contact with the person – the man, she realized – that stood before her. “I’m _so_ sorry, I wasn’t paying attention, I just got this email and I –“ her words tumbled faster than she could stop them as she grabbed for her phone and picked herself up. “I was so excited I didn’t even see… I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” she offered as she hurriedly hoisted her bag and began to back away. The man stared at her blankly as he watched her turn and all but run down the busy airport terminal.

“There you are!” Rose shouted as Rey paused to catch her breath, a safe distance away from baggage claim. “I just went to look for you at – whoa, are you okay?” she asked as she caught sight of Rey’s flushed face.

“Fine, fine. I just, I totally just fell on my ass and almost ran someone over back there and…”

“Oh man, that bad?” Rose asked, taking a suitcase from Rey.

“Yeah. Oh god,” Rey groaned, “I didn’t even see the poor guy! I wasn’t paying attention because I was so excited about – _oh_ , oh! Rose!” she said, remembering. “We got it! We got the grant! The state approved our funding!” she squealed as she wrapped her friend in her arms.

“We got it?!” Rose bounced and squealed with Rey. “Holy shit, we got the grant! Okay, okay, we’ll figure out our response on our way to Takodana. But then, I’m serious, no more work!” she pointed at Rey, smile wide.

Rey nodded and looped her arm in her friend’s. “Good. Because by your estimates, we’ve got five minutes of coherent Rey left,” she smiled as they headed toward the sliding glass airport doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I've settled on the theme of posting two chapters at once. One, it gets me to write more and two, I love keeping Ben and Rey on the same timeline and exploring what one is up to while the other is doing something else. And they finally meet!! Kind of. As always, love feedback and thanks to all the kudos and comments <3


	4. Homeward Bound pt. 2

Kylo glanced around his gutted closet as he zipped his suitcase closed. He didn’t own much, but who knew how long this assignment would take. It was better to be prepared for a week, maybe two, tops. He’d be glad when it was over; he was tired of living out of a suitcase. Snoke demanded his employees be ready to deploy at a moment’s notice and Kylo found it was easier to simply never completely unpack. Now, the only thing left hanging were his freshly dry-cleaned suits, pushed to the far corner of the rack. For once, his assignment wouldn’t call for such formal attire. He was both nervous and excited to be free of them for a little while. They had become more of a second skin, a mask behind which he hid. He felt powerful when he wore his suits. Intimidating. All of his life, he felt stared at for the wrong reasons: his towering height, the way his big ears stuck out defiantly from his head, the pervasive awkwardness that seemed to seep into his every interaction…

He used to feel ignored and insignificant, like a nobody. As a child, he cited his parents’ complete lack of interest in him as a testament to that fact. He reached for a small black box resting on his dresser, running his fingers over the soft velvet. He had just bought cufflinks with the First Order insignia on them. Biting his lip, he thought about taking a suit with him just in case…

In the end, he packed his nicest – but still not quite formal – shirts and slacks and dug to the bottom of drawers for old jeans and plain t-shirts. This was a ritual he was intimately familiar with in all its iterations and yet, something about this trip felt different. He knew a large part of that was probably coming from the knowledge that he’d soon have to face his uncle. The thought made him feel nauseous. He’d pushed off the inevitable, failing to call him for a second day… Kylo pushed the thoughts away once more and turned to gaze at his now barren closet, shutting the doors with an echoey _click_.

Instead, he pivoted his attention to the weeks ahead. Things would be different when he returned. No more frivolous assignments, _finally_ some clout behind his title… Kylo wondered if Snoke wouldn’t give him a promotion and his own hoard of land collectors to send wherever he pleased. He _despised_ his coworkers, Hux the worst among them. He fantasized about having power over the man, about watching his face twist in anger as Kylo ordered _him_ around…

It was only recently, after he started seeing his therapist, that he realized he had a control problem, although he could have guessed as much. While it did wonders for his career, it left much to be desired in his personal life. Not that it mattered much to Kylo, he spent most of his time and energy at the office, drawing up plans and hunting down landowners. Over the past few years, he’d gotten quite good at his job. He’d yet to lose a deal, especially something _this_ big. He’d ride the high of this success for _weeks_. He itched to get started.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he pushed his suitcase out into the hall and towards the front door. Checking his watch, he flicked on a light as he grabbed his iPad off the counter. Finding he still had time before the car arrived to take him to the airport, Kylo settled into an armchair and fingered the file titled ‘History – Rey.’ He’d spent his last few hours at the office studying the First Order’s profile of the girl. This part of the job took precision and calculation, but it was just as much an art as a science. He needed to seem relatable, but not suspiciously so. Kylo had more luck with male landowners than female, he knew, but it didn’t make the task impossible. Just a challenge. This profile was no exception. By all accounts, she didn’t keep much of a social media presence. Her history and description were brief: orphaned young, she spent much of her adolescent years bouncing from foster home to foster home until she was adopted by Maz Kanata at age 13. From 13 to 17 she lived in Takodana until she moved to attend college at Duke University, where she majored in social work. Now in her mid-twenties, she lived in Baltimore. She was an active woman, both physically and socially. She ran 5ks and half-marathons and also liked to bike and hike. She started a non-profit three years ago with college friend and former government employee, Rose Tico.

Beyond that, there wasn’t much of a personality Kylo was able to draw up. Younger targets were always more difficult – they were wary of accepting friend requests from the burner accounts the First Order created. Their socials were always more limited in what they revealed. Kylo decided he would spend the flight trying to find something, _anything_ , that could give him an in. He wished he remembered more from when they were kids.

 _When we were kids, of_ course, he thought. _Luke_. Luke had known the girl far beyond Kylo’s stint in the town. He wondered if they might even still keep in touch. _Shit_ , Kylo cursed himself. He shouldn’t have put off calling the man. He resolved to do it during his drive from Knoxville. He’d need time to prepare. True, his relationship with his uncle had taken a beating over the last ten years…and, if he pieced together his true intentions, Kylo knew that would be the nail in the coffin. His uncle might be kindhearted, but he was not naïve. It was a quality Kylo had always envied. He had briefly mentioned to his mother – they were at least on speaking terms – that he planned to return to Takodana for the funeral. He hoped the nonchalant admission would plant a seed and his mother would pass that information on to his uncle. It would make this process _so_ much easier. He knew his uncle must be deeply shaken by Maz’s death; perhaps his grief would make him softer towards Kylo.

His phone beeped in his pocket as he rose to gather his things. Reaching for the door, he paused as his eyes fell to the name on his screen. _What?_ He immediately felt his hands start to shake. Cautiously, he entered his passcode and hovered his finger over the blue icon. _What the fuck?_ Surely in all his planning he had never considered his uncle reaching out to him _first._ He held his breath and clicked.

_Hey, kid. Heard you’re headed to town today. You know you’re always welcome here._

Kylo stared at the message for a long time, completely missing the notification that the car was waiting outside. He jumped when his phone rang.

“Hello?” he said, trying to hide the surprise in his voice.

“Mr. Ren, we are downstairs,” a voice said flatly.

“Thanks…I’ll, uh, I’ll be right there.” He ended the call and quickly gathered his things, striding quickly towards the elevator. He’d ruminate on how to proceed. He was unnerved at how such a simple text message shook him.

The plane ride to Knoxville from Nashville was quick and by the time the rubber wheels met the tarmac Kylo was still without a concrete plan. He’d spent the entire time concocting a response – he hadn’t even thought of the girl. _I’ll just call him._ He decided after typing and deleting what must have been a hundred different messages. _Talk to him. How hard could that be?_

Walking through the airport on his way to baggage claim, Kylo was about to hit the ‘call’ button when something – no, _someone_ – crashed against his chest at full speed. He took a half step back as he watched the woman tumble to the floor, phone flying out of her hand and bags crashing around her. He was about to say something, to reach out and catch her, when his eyes landed on her face. He felt his jaw go slack.

This woman, whoever she was, was gorgeous. Her soft brown hair was wrapped in an unkept bun, loose hairs falling on her freckled face. She was dressed in yoga pants and tennis shoes, her oversized jacket exposing one shoulder. God, and she was _small_. Even though she refused to make eye contact with him, Kylo was absolutely spellbound. He hadn’t even realized she’d started speaking. Her soft pink lips began moving quickly, face a deep red and Kylo could spot dark circles under her eyes but even still… for the second time that day he found himself speechless. Rooted in place.

He watched her reach for her phone, bags gathered haphazardly in her arms as she scrambled to move away before hearing a distance voice call out to her: “Rey?”

 _Rey?_ Reality slapped Kylo square in the face, bringing him down from his cloud of ecstasy. _The girl?_

The shrill ring of his phone broke through his now tumbling emotions. _I am going to fucking snap this thing…_ “ _Hello?_ ” he said harshly.

“Ren,” Hux snapped on the other end. “I trust you arrived?”

“I have. Is there a reason you feel the need to check in on me every ten minutes?” he could feel his anger climbing to a boiling point. There was too much happening. He needed a second to _think_.

“You know Snoke prefers frequent updates,” he shot back. “Your truck is outside. I expect you to notify me when you arrive in Takodana.”

“I will.” Kylo ended the call before Hux could get out another word. He shoved his phone into his pocket and palmed his eyes, hands dragging down his face. _So, she’s beautiful_. He reasoned with himself. _You’ve worked with tons of beautiful women. This is nothing different. Do the job. Get home._ _You have bigger things to worry about._ But she _was_ the job. He groaned as he spotted his suitcase re-enter the conveyor belt window. He ran his fingers through his hair. _Get. A fucking. Hold of yourself._

Desperate to regain some semblance of control over the spiraling situation, Kylo pulled his phone from his pocket and turned his attention to his text messages. _Come on, come on._ He hit the ‘call’ button. It rang once. Twice. And then…

“Ben?”

“Hey, uncle Luke…” Kylo tried to keep his voice steady. Calm. Casual. “I uh, I got your message.”

“Oh, good. Good. Sorry it was so early, with everything going on I… my sleep schedule has been out of sorts. But I figured you’d be traveling anyway.”

“Yeah. I was just headed to the airport.” God, he hated this. Even after a decade of little to no communication, his uncle had that familiar tone Kylo loathed so much. Like his uncle knew the first thing about him. He desperately tried to push his raging emotions aside. “I’m… I’m so sorry about Maz,” he offered. He hoped he sounded sincere. Kylo found that he truly did feel sorry. Maz Kanata was a sharp and fearsome, yet kindhearted woman. She had a knack for finding the best in people and demanding nothing less. She never looked at Kylo the way so many adults in his life had. Under her gaze, he always felt like he could be something more. Something better. The memory struck something within Kylo.

“It’s…okay.” Kylo could tell that it wasn’t. His uncle paused. Then, after a moment: “I’m really glad you’re coming to Takodana.” Now _that_ surprised Kylo. He wasn’t sure how to respond. Surely, he wasn’t sincere, but Kylo detected no lie in his admission. After a long silence, his uncle saved him from having to acknowledge the confession. “Listen, I know you’ve probably already got a place to stay and won’t be here long, but–“

“I don’t,” Kylo said quickly, running his fingers through his hair. “I was…I was hoping, you know, if your offer still stands –“

“Of course. Absolutely. You are always welcome here.” Luke sounded eager. Too eager. Kylo wondered if he were making the right choice. “You know, in a lot of ways, this is your home, too, Ben.”

At that, Kylo gritted his teeth. “Thank you, uncle. I’m headed from Knoxville now. I’ll be there soon.” They exchanged goodbyes and Kylo put his phone into his pocket for what he hoped would be a while. This drive would be good. He needed some time to think.


	5. Home Again pt. 1

Rose and Finn bustled down the empty road leading to Takodana in comfortable silence as a snoozing Rey snored softly from the back seat. Although summer was waning, the road was still cushioned between lush woods broken by wide open pastures. The winding roads took them through quaint farming communities, not unlike the one to which they were headed. In the distance, Rose could see the dark blue peaks of the Smoky Mountains cresting over the treetops.

Rose sighed. “She wasn’t exaggerating. This place is breathtaking. It feels so inviting and alive. Maybe because we’re finally out of the city,” she smirked. Windows open and a warm morning breeze caressing her face, Rose felt lighter than she had in months. She inhaled the sweet, humid air. The purpose of their trip felt far away.

“I know what you mean.” Finn moved from his place leaning against the car window and turned toward Rose. “I can’t remember the last time the three of us did something that felt…so monumental.” He thought for a moment. “Maybe the time we took Rey to see the ocean.”

Rose remembered that trip vividly. Rey had always dreamed of seeing the ocean. One day, after the spring exams were over, they piled into a car and headed East. Rose had seen the ocean many times. So many, in fact, the sight had grown quite mundane. But watching Rey’s face as her eyes caught sight of the deep, endless blue stretched across the horizon… Rey had a way of taking the mundane and making it magical. It was something Rose greatly admired in her friend. Where she was steadfast and unmoving, Rey was carefree and spontaneous. Rose saw the ocean differently after that day.

She smiled at the memory.

“When should we wake the kraken?” Finn joked as he leaned forward to click on the radio. Soft static played while he searched for a station.

“I’d say 30 minutes, tops, although I wish I could give her more time…” she sighed as she glanced at Rey in the rear-view mirror.

“No kidding. She’ll be out like a light tonight.” The _twang_ of a guitar followed by the lull of a smooth, deep voice filled the car. Finn sat back, satisfied.

“Let’s hope,” Rose sighed, feeling the weight of her own exhaustion. “I don’t know how she’ll feel about staying in Maz’s house.”

“I don’t know how she’ll feel about any of this,” Finn replied. “I think she’s still in shock. I know she’s strong, but this is something else.” He paused for a moment, considering. “She’s running on fumes. I worry about what will happen when she finally has a second to sit with it.”

“We’ll just have to be there,” Rose said, resolved. “But I know what you mean. I’m glad we’re here, at least. Some time away might be good for her.”

“Yeah…” Finn’s voice trailed off as he turned to once again gaze out the window.

They sank back into a comfortable silence as the radio sang tales of heartbreak and lost lovers, of hardship and endurance, until they rounded a thick patch of trees and suddenly the Smoky Mountains were upon them.

“Holy…” Rose gasped.

Finn reached an arm into the back seat, nudging his friend until he heard her grumble, eyes glued to the vast landscape before them. “Hey…I think we’re almost there.”

He heard a rustling from the back seat followed by the stretching and cracking of limbs. Rey smiled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “Home.” 

The road into town was peppered with small houses, worn with age but kept vibrant with love. With the mountain range as its backdrop, the place looked like something out of a painting. Rey beamed as she took in the familiar sight. Something about the season, about being accompanied by her friends, about being in her hometown, threatened to spill Rey’s heart over. “Is this place even real?” Rose whispered they rolled to a stop at one of the few traffic lights in town.

“I have so much to show you guys,” she said eagerly. “There,” she said as she pointed to a small red house off the road, “is where Ms. Holdo lives. She owns the equipment store – it’s like our Home Depot. Oh, and there,” she moved quickly to the passenger window, “that’s Connix Bakery. Best cakes you’ve _ever_ had.”

As they neared downtown, they passed by the old bar and dance hall, quiet and still in the daylight. “Now there’s a place to get in trouble,” she winked from the backseat. “It may not look like much, but come Friday night, there won’t be a soul in town at home.” As they continued through the heart of downtown, they passed the coffeeshop and grocery store. Rey added them to the mental list of all the ground they had to cover once the funeral was over.

 _The funeral…_ the thought sobered Rey, but only a little. It was hard to focus on the days ahead in this moment.

“Wow, Rey, you grew up here?” Finn asked as they passed a small building labeled ‘Smoky Mountain Trail Rides’ accompanied by a pasture of horses. “No wonder you’re always so eager to come back.”

“You haven’t even seen the best part,” Rey smiled at her friends. As they exited downtown and continued South, Rey spied an old red mailbox that signaled their turn. “Take a left there,” she directed.

The pavement gave way to gravel as they rumbled down the dirt road, kicking up thick clouds of dust in their path.

“Here, on the right,” Rey said as she pointed out the rear passenger window, “is where we let the horses graze. Oh! And up ahead, that’s the…” Rey stopped as she spotted the piles of lumber stacked around the dulled red barn, large pieces of siding missing. “Oh god, what was she up to…” Rey smiled to herself.

“It looks under construction,” Finn observed, turning to look at Rey.

“It does, doesn’t it? Well, add that to the list,” Rose winked at Rey from the rear-view mirror.

“Someone else’s problem now,” Rey said offhandedly as she eyed a small white house growing closer. They passed a stable and shed, a small garden thick with tomatoes and sunflowers, until they rolled to a stop in front of a large chicken coop, a few yards away from a gorgeous two-story house wrapped in an inviting front porch. Vines snaked their way up the columns and brick chimney onto the first level roof, a beautiful contrast to the deep brown wood of the shudders and front door. The garden surrounding the house was lush and colorful, the open windows of the car inviting the delicate smell of flowers. It was only then Rey noticed the old truck parked off to the side of the house as their vehicle rolled to a stop.

“Is someone here?” Rose had noticed too.

It was then Rey heard the telltale bark of an old hound dog. _He’s losing his edge,_ she laughed to herself.

Rey watched the floppy-eared beast round the corner of the house as she stepped out of the car, accompanied by a, “go get ‘er, Chewie!” Rey smiled wide and braced herself for impact. He was on her in seconds, knocking Rey to the ground as he covered her cheeks in wet slobber.

“Chewie! Chewie!” she laughed, scratching wherever her hands could find purchase. “Who’s a good boy?”

“Alright, alright,” a gruff voice came from somewhere above Rey. “Give the rest of us a chance.” She saw a hand reach toward her, and she grabbed ahold as she was pulled to her feet.

“Luke,” she smiled warmly as she threw her arms around the greying man.

“Rey.” His hug was warm and secure, so many unsaid words passing between them. Much like Maz, Luke had also become something of a father figure to Rey over the years. She felt tears threaten her eyes. “It’s so good to see you,” he said softly.

“It’s good to see you, too.”

He moved his arms to her shoulders and held her out, away from him. “How was your trip?” he asked as he gave her a cocked smile, knowing.

“She actually held up just fine. Very brave,” Finn’s voice came behind her as she opened her mouth to reply.

“He’s lying. He was asleep the entire time. It was awful,” she beamed at her friend. “Luke, this is Finn. Finn, Luke.”

Luke grasped Finn as he started to raise his hand in anticipation of a shake, pulling him into another hug. “Finn! Of course. With how much Rey talked about you, I feel like I know you myself. I’m so glad you are here.”

Finn returned the hug with similar enthusiasm. “I could say the same about you. It’s great to finally meet you.” Luke released his hold as Rose emerged from the car, met by an impatient Chewie.

“This must be Rose,” he said as he moved to pull her into an embrace.

“Mr. Skywalker,” she greeted as she returned his hug, “it’s so nice to finally put a face to the name.”

“Please, call me Luke,” he released Rose to address the group. “You came at a great time; Ben and I were just finishing laying some fresh bedding for the goats. Well, _he_ was just finishing. These old knees aren’t what they used to be,” he laughed, resting a hand on Chewie’s head. “Let’s get you unpacked and settled – in fact, Ben!”

Rey turned towards the direction of Luke’s shout. _Ben? As in_ Ben _Ben? What is he doing here?_ Although she hadn’t seen him in years, Rey knew Ben’s departure from Takodana was anything but warm. In fact, she remembered the day he left, and the spitfire conversation that had passed between he and Luke. It was heated, sure, but nothing about their words felt final to Rey. Still, it was the last time she saw Ben. In retrospect, she realized there was probably more to the story than she was afforded, but she never had the courage to press the issue. The exchange seemed to deeply trouble Luke, whatever it was. Rey had resolved to let it be.

Though she had only known him for a year, Ben was somewhat of a cold teenager. Despite her attempts to engage him, he’d mostly been aloof to her existence. Back then, at 13 and fresh from her life in the foster system, Rey took the indifference as a challenge. Maz had assured her it was nothing more than typical teenage behavior but, in small, fleeting moments Rey was _sure_ she spotted something underneath that icy exterior. And she was determined to unearth it.

That summer Rey helped Ben repair an old engine. By the end of their month-long project, Ben had melted considerably. Rey considered them friends.

She tried to ignore her heartache when Ben didn’t return from college that Christmas a short time after her fourteenth birthday. She could see the pain it caused Luke, too. But, if there was one thing Rey could weather, it was friend turnover. Still, it stung more than she anticipated.

To know that after a decade of radio silence Ben was not only _in_ Takodana but mere steps away was a shock to Rey’s system.

She felt Rose brush against her arm. “ _Ben?_ ” she whispered as she leaned into Rey. “ _You never mentioned a ‘Ben.’_ ”

Rey felt her cheeks flush. With her seconds fleeting, Rey whispered back hurriedly, “ _Well, to be fair, there wasn’t anything to tell_.”

Rey turned her eyes back to the corner of the house in time to see a moppy head of thick black hair emerge from the backyard. What followed made her heart drop. Ben was far from the gangly teenager she once knew. He was stalky and tall, clearly someone who didn’t like to skip a day at the gym. Even through his worn flannel, Rey could spot his bulging muscles. She felt Rose’s taunting elbow nudge her side.

His features, though still harsh, had softened in adulthood. He’d grown into his long nose and crooked smile. Rey felt her flush worsen. They met eyes for a fleeting moment.

Rey was particularly struck by how _familiar_ Ben felt. Despite the years apart, she felt like she had seen Ben only yesterday… She was giving him what she hoped was a coy once-over when her eyes fell on his boots.

“Oh _shit,_ ” she muttered as the realization made her face hot with embarrassment. “Ben, it was you,” she felt the words escape before she could swallow them. “I didn’t even recognize… I am _so_ sorry. And then I just ran away. Are you okay?” She looked at him desperately.

Luke shot Ben a confused look but before he could vocalize his question, Rose cut in.

“ _He_ was the one you nearly leveled at the airport?” she said lightly, soothing Rey’s obvious embarrassment. Then, turning to Ben, “I’ve been on the receiving end of a few of her scrolling-induced steamrolls. Those darn kids and their phones,” she laughed as she extended her hand. “I’m Rose Tico, it’s nice to meet you.”

Rey watched as he met her outstretched hand. “Ben,” he smiled warmly. “I was more worried about her,” he laughed and turned to Rey. “Glad to see you’re in one piece.”

“Yeah…” she said, face starting to cool.

“And this,” Luke said, putting a hand up to clasp his shoulder, “is Finn.”

“It’s great to meet both of you,” Ben said as he shook Finn’s hand. “Hope the trip wasn’t too long. Luke told me you’re all in from… Baltimore, was it?”

“Yep, the one and only, greatest city in America,” Finn joked as he returned the shake. “You live here in town as well?”

“Close, I’m just out in Nashville,” Ben responded. Rey noted the slight edge to his voice. “Just in town to offer my condolences and for the funeral.”

Now _that_ struck Rey as strange. She tried to keep her face composed. _For Maz? After all these years?_ Rey tried hard to remember the last time Maz had mentioned Ben. Her memory was coming up short. She glanced at Luke, who was wearing an unreadable expression. Surely, if he were here, they must have reconciled? But when? Rey had just seen Luke last month. _Well,_ she thought, _regardless…_ “I’m sure she would have loved to know you came,” she managed. “Thank you.”

Ben’s smile looked more like a grimace. “Of course. She was a very special woman.”

Whatever tension hung in the air was cut short by Luke’s warm laugh. “Look at you all. Back home! Let’s get you settled. Ben, if you wouldn’t mind grabbing some bags…” Chewie bounced beside Luke as he made his way to the car.

“In from Nashville, huh?” Finn continued as they rounded the side of the house. “It’s got to be nice to be home. Rey’s been talking this place up for years – and honestly, I see what all the fuss was about. I’m sure it was fun to grow up here.”

“It’s…certainly a special place,” Ben said after a moment. “I’ll be curious to hear how you like it.”

“Absolutely,” Finn said cheerily. “If I know Rey, she’s already got a laundry list of places to go,” he laughed. “She pointed out the dance hall on our way in. Apparently, that’s our weekend must-do.” He paused for a moment as the idea hit him, “Hey – you should come with us!”

Rey stifled a laugh. That, she would pay to see. From the corner of her eye, she saw Ben’s cheeks pinken. “We’ll see how the week goes. I’m sure you all have a lot to do. Let’s get you settled here first…” he said as he swung Rey’s duffle bag over his shoulder. “I’m sure Rey’s eager to show you inside.”

“Go ahead, Rey,” Luke encouraged, making for the second suitcase in the trunk. “We’ve got the bags. We’ll meet you inside.”

Rey shot Luke what she hoped was a grateful smile. She could feel her excitement over being home quickly deflating, the space overtaken with dread. She hadn’t given much thought to what staying at Maz’s house would feel like and the reality had suddenly become too much.

Heart thudding, Rey turned to face the front steps to the porch. Much like the town itself, her childhood home had a vibrancy that withstood the test of time. Rey could tell the house was painted recently; the white paneling had a shine like freshly fallen snow. Maz had a knack for taking something old and making it shine like new. Rey needed both hands to count the number of renovations Maz had imposed on the ranch – although, they were hardly anything formal. Maz’s projects usually involved expensive trips to the equipment store while Rey ran to the library to find whatever “How To” book most closely aligned to the mission at hand. From the age of 13, Rey was learning how to redo plumbing systems and move supporting beams. As she got older, neighbors would frequently call Rey to do odd jobs around their farms. When she was 16, the local repair shop hired Rey just to keep themselves in business. If Maz hadn’t pushed Rey to go to college, she might have spent her life doing just that. Although she’d never admit it, fixing things made Rey feel needed. The gratitude she received when she repaired something beloved filled her heart in a completely new way. 

Now, Rey’s heart ached in her chest. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

“Right behind ya,” Finn said with a squeeze.

“Right.” She took a deep breath and made her way up the stairs until her hand rested on the door handle. Without time for a second thought, she turned the knob until she heard its telltale _click_ and pushed on the thick oak door.

She heard Rose catch her breath behind her. “Wow. This place…is _gorgeous_ ,” she said as they stepped into front hallway.

Rey smiled. “If there’s one thing that woman knew, it was how to decorate. This place is basically one big homage to her adventures. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

She inhaled deeply as she walked forward toward the kitchen, taking in the familiar scent of home. They entered a wide-open room, broken only where wood met carpet and the living room began. The kitchen itself was modern yet warm and inviting; grey cabinets lined the white walls and a gorgeous, white granite island stood at the center of the room. The delicate colors were offset by rich dark wood floors and a wrought iron rack that hung overhead, filled with pots and pans.

“I could spend every day cooking here and never get bored,” Finn sang as he did a lap around the room. “You _have_ to let me cook for us, Rey.”

“I don’t think you’d take no for an answer,” she smiled. “We can add grocery store to our list of places to hit today. Speaking of which,” she inhaled deeply. And then, with a sigh, “we better get started. I want to be home before sunset. Come on, I’ll take you up to our rooms.”

They returned to the front hallway and made their way to the second floor. Finn and Rose shared _oo’s_ and _aaah’s_ as they passed each wall of décor. Over the years, Maz had transformed the place into a mix of modern and rustic style, filled with memorabilia from her travels. The house was only slightly more barren; Maz had clearly done some work giving away things she deemed non-essential. Still, it made Rey’s stomach churn to think of packing it all up, making way for the next family to call this place ‘home.’

“Lucky for you, I’ll take my old room,” she said as they reached the top of the stairs. “I think I might be the only person who can tolerate that mattress. You two,” she said as she made her way to the open door on the far end of the hallway, “will share our spare.”

“Fine by me,” Rose replied cheerily, moving through the room. “Reconvene in 30? I think I just need…to freshen up…” she said sleepily as she sunk into the bed and closed her eyes.

Rey giggled as she watched Finn follow suit. “Yeah, yeah. Thirty minutes.” Closing the door behind her, she turned and made her way down the hallway towards her old room. Passing the closed door leading to Maz’s bedroom, she paused. _Another day_ , she thought, resuming her walk to her bedroom.

Much like the rest of the house, Rey’s room had undergone many changes throughout her childhood. Now, it was immortalized in its most recent iteration: the end of Rey’s teenage years. It was eclectic, to say the least. Rey stepped inside as she eyed the faded Spice Girls poster that still hung over her bed and pile of old rewiring projects left abandoned on her desk. Maz had clearly done some damage control; her tattered sheets had been swapped for a fluffy new comforter and make-shift sauntering table replaced with a new dresser. Early in her childhood, Maz had given up trying to coerce Rey to maintain nice things; they always seemed to end up torn and with burn holes. Rey sighed as she sat on the end of the bed, gazing out the open window to the front yard below. A cool breeze gently caressed the tied curtains as Rey palmed her eyes. Downstairs she could hear the soft voices of Ben and Luke bringing the suitcases inside.

“Back home again, indeed,” she muttered softly, taking in the rest of her childhood room. 

_God, what am I going to do with all this shit? Definitely can’t fit in my apartment. I could thrift most of my stuff, I suppose. And there’s that storage building near my place…_ she grabbed absentmindedly at the bed spread beneath her. _Mmm, now_ this _I can keep_ , she thought sleepily. _Maybe Rose and Finn were onto something…_ The bed _was_ softer than she remembered, although that could be her exhaustion talking. Regardless, she moved onto her side and pulled her knees to her chest. _30 minutes…_ she thought as she closed her suddenly very heavy eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been sitting on the next few chapters for quite some time. I promise to update more often!!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been on my mind for quite some time. I lived in a small-ish town for a few years. I'll try to update it often!


End file.
